Daughter of Athens
by SailorEarth007
Summary: Serena is the completely mortal daughter of Athena, living a dutiful existence in her mother's temple. But when enemies of Athens storm her home, it is up to Serena to show how much like her mother she truly is. It's just a short story, kinda a oneshot.


Hi everyone. This is just a short story that i wrote for creative writing class. I know it seems short, but mine was actually the longest in the class! I would have gone on and added more characters, but he wouldn't let me! -stupid teacher!- but anyway it's meant to be this short so don't be alarmed! I didn't do it Sailor Moon style, but changed the names to put it up on this website. So please read and review and tell me what you think! I went through this ancient greece phase and so i thought i'd style it towards Sailor Moon. I would put Serena as the daughter of Selene, but i'd already wrote the story around Athena so i didn't want to have to change all the special references i put in there. As for those of you who are waiting for me to continue 'A Midsummer's Nightmare' fear not! I'm back to writing and i hope to update sometime this week. So please read and review that one and i'll be waiting to hear from you. Enjoy!

I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the Ancient Greek myths. I don't think anyone really does -own the greek myths that is!-

**

* * *

**

Daughter of Athens

"Sere! Sere!"

She heard the voice faintly in the distance, but Serena chose to ignore it, or at least for as long as she could. She was in her special place. This hill overlooking the sea was the only place she could come to be alone. After the long week she had had, she wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. Finally the calls grew to be too tiresome and she turned around and said,

"I'm over here, Mina!"

She then lay back down and felt footsteps swiftly approach her. With her eyes closed she could hear Mina say between breaths,

"Where have you been?! I've been looking all over Athens for you!"

"Did your mother send you?"

Serena asked, impassive.

"Yes! She was worried about you; you've been gone for a while."

Serena sat up and looked at her best friend,

"I told her I was going for a walk. Besides, she knows I can take care of myself."

Her blonde friend gave her a rueful look,

"You were gone for three hours! And you know how my mother can be. With not only looking out for you and her high priestess duties, she also has much to prepare in honor of the Thesmophoria festival tomorrow."

Serena stared out at the waters,

"I don't know what a high priestess of Athena is doing worrying about the harvest goddess celebration."

Mina lightly nudged her shoulder,

"Careful, you sound like you're almost going to complain about Demeter. And we don't want the goddess's anger like last year."

Serena rolled her eyes and said, with traces of sarcasm,

"I wasn't going to and you know it, you're just paranoid. I of course 'love and honor' the goddess of the harvest."

It was Mina's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, we aren't all children of the patron goddess of Athens. You're the only one whose mother is Athena, who would never let anything happen to her daughter. You don't have to be scared of anything."

Right, Serena thought sarcastically, nothing scares me, except for the fact that I haven't been visited by my mother in almost a year. But there was no way she was going to let anyone in Athens, besides Mina, know that. It hurt her pride too much that her immortal mother didn't take time out from being a goddess to visit her mortal daughter. But it had been like this since before she could remember, and she was used to it.

Besides, she didn't need her real mother. Mina's mother, Luna, was more a mother to her than Athena would ever be. Unfortunately she saw her father only a little bit more than her mother. He came to visit her home, Athena's temple, about once every three months, mostly talking of war stories and proclaiming that Athens would be ready to face Sparta in open combat soon.

Serena hated the war talks. Ironically for the daughter of the war goddess, she found it hard to find the wisdom in men going to war and killing each other. Serena and Mina sat and stared out at the turquoise water for a few minutes more, before Mina finally said,

"Come on, let's get you back. I know you're not looking forward to it, but it is your father's dinner tonight."

Serena stood up and fake-groaned with a smile. Truthfully, she anticipated and looked forward to these dinners almost as much as she hated her father's bloody war stories. Her father was kind to her and she believed he honestly loved her.

But she understood what it meant to be in charge of Athens' army and didn't hold it against him that he couldn't visit her very often. And frequently when he actually was in Athens he took time away for a visit to her.

It was her mother that she had a hard time not holding a grudge against. Mina, who could usually guess what she was thinking, ended the silence that was lasting between them with,

"You're thinking about your mother again."

It was more of a statement than a question. Serena didn't even have to nod,

"It's been almost a year, Mina. Why hasn't she wanted to see me? It's like she doesn't care that she's basically abandoned her daughter."

Mina comfortingly patted her shoulder,

"You can't be too hard on her, after all she is a goddess, and also she never had a mother so she has no idea how it is to be one."

Serena sighed,

"I know, you're right. It just doesn't make it any better."

Mina smiled, and then said,

"Do you know where she was going the last time you saw her?"

Serena shrugged,

"I don't know, she was helping out some hero again. Odysseus? Perseus? …Theseus? There are so many 'seus'es I forget who it was this time."

Mina laughed lightly at her.

The wind blew at their chitons as they slowly approached the city. Upon reaching the temple Mina sent Serena to her room to get ready. After getting dressed and picking out jewelry she stood ready to face her father.

She always felt self-conscience before meeting with him. It had been an especially long while since he had seen her and she knew she had grown a lot in that time. Mina entered her room dressed in the style of a priestess-in-training and looked stunning. But before Serena could even utter a compliment Mina gushed,

"You look gorgeous, Sere."

Serena grinned sheepishly,

"Thanks. So do you."

Mina moved her in front of the mirror and started fixing her hair a little.

"I've always been jealous of your beautiful hair,"

Mina commented. Serena laughed,

"What are you talking about? It's the exact same color as yours!"

Mina sighed,

"Yes, but I can never get mine to curl little ringlets like yours or get it as wavy and smooth when I brush it."

Serena took her friend's hand,

"Don't worry I'm just as jealous of you!"

They stood next to each other in front of the mirror and examined each other's rare golden locks, like Serena's mother. Mina grinned,

"I'm sure that if I hadn't sworn myself to the goddess Athena the two of us could have our pick of the men in this city."

Serena laughed,

"I still believe that is an ill-spent oath."

Mina shrugged,

"I don't think so, besides if I become high priestess like my mother, perhaps someday the goddess will bestow upon me the honor of an actual meeting one day, like she did for my mother."

Serena sighed,

"I wish she would bestow that honor on me once in a while."

Mina gave her a look of understanding, gave Serena's hand a firm squeeze and they both walked to Luna's dinning chamber.

Her father had marveled at over how much they had grown and how he had the most beautiful daughter in Athens. Serena had looked down modestly. She remained silent as her father spoke of war stories all through dinner. She blushed when Mina's mother, Luna, told her father of her enormous success in her studies.

Luna's approval was the only praise she took at face value; she knew anyone else would just be trying to curry favor with her. But when dinner was over Serena breathed a sigh of relief, her father had not mentioned the topic of marriage, even though at fifteen, she was of marriageable age. After the festival the next days turned by slowly as she passed her time studying in the halls of the temple.

One evening while she was studying tablets a poor, aged crone approached the altar and began to pray. At first Serena didn't think anything of it, but then she noticed something that made her stopped translating. The only part of the old crone Serena could see was her fingers that protruded from her heavy cloak.

But even from a distance Serena could see they were smooth and white and perfect, not weathered like you would expect. Serena immediately knew it was her mother and hurried down the stairs and walked over to her. Her nervousness mounted as she approached the mother she had barely known her entire life. The old crone didn't seem to notice her as she approached and it wasn't until Serena was a few feet away and softly said,

"Hello, mother," that the old crone turned around.

She smiled at Serena through cracked teeth. Her appearance didn't change, but when she opened her mouth a sound as beautiful as a lark's call filled Serena's ears and the crone said,

"Hello, my dear. I'm pleased you were able to notice me."

Serena stiffened, now that she was so near her mother she could feel all her pent up frustration rising to the surface.

"Well, you were waving your goddess hands so about that any mere attendant would have noticed them."

The crone grinned,

"Then it's a good thing that I've made it so that no one can enter this room at the moment."

Serena struggled not to roll her eyes, more goddess magic. As if sensing her irritation the crone took her hands and squeezed them,

"Daughter, I'm told that you are excelling in your studies. You may even surpass a good number of the men in this city. That makes me so very proud."

For some reason this didn't make her feel as good about herself as when Luna said it, she looked down, and said calmly,

"I'm glad your divineness is pleased."

"Would you like to take a walk?"

The crone asked softly. As soon as Serena slightly nodded she felt grass beneath her sandals and found herself and the crone standing on her favorite hill. Immediately a sense of calm and happiness washed over her as they began to walk down to the harbor. The awkward silence filled the air for over ten minutes until the crone said,

"Are there any men in this city that interest you?"

Serena thought for a second, but finding no one simply said,

"No."

The crone tried again,

"They've been treating you alright at the temple? Does anyone disrespect you at all?"

Serena could find no answer that would appease her mother and said again,

"Yes to the first part, no to the second."

Silence filled the air again as they continued to walk along the shore. Finally the crone asked,

"How is your father?"

"Fine,"

Serena answered. She had been regretting this reunion since they left the temple. It was so awkward and not at all like it always was for her and Luna. After a minute more the crone finally stepped in front of her and changed into her goddess form. Even Serena was taken aback by her perfection and beauty. They had the same hair, and facial features, but there was something divine about her mother that Serena knew she could never even hope to capture.

Athena looked her directly in the eyes and said,

"I know there's something you're not telling me. Is there something you'd like to say?"

Serena took a deep breath and turned away. Staring out at the sea she could only reply,

"Nothing that would not anger you, mother."

Athena moved in front of her and said,

"I'd rather you say it, than have this overwhelming tension between us."

Serena burst out,

"Then why did you come? If it's so horrible to be around me, why don't you go off to whatever hero you're sponsoring this decade?!"

Immediately ashamed at the venom in her words she looked down. Athena looked at her; Serena could see anger growing in her eyes,

"Well, that's a little unfair."

Serena's eyes widened,

"Really, well you want to know what I think is unfair? Of course you don't, but it's having an immortal mother who's going to go on living forever who can't even spend more than five minutes every half decade or so with her mortal daughter! I'm growing up right before your eyes, but you're not even looking!"

Her breathing had become labored after the end of this outburst. And she immediately became afraid; her mother's face was bright crimson with anger. Serena felt sick to her stomach as her mother yelled,

"I never realized I had such an insolent child!"

But some defiance was still stored up in Serena that she had to let out,

"How could you? You're never here! I'm not usually this disrespectful to my elders, I'm not! That's not how Luna raised me, because she was the one that raised me, not you! I'm fifteen years old and you've seen me, what? Seven times in my life! You weren't there and you don't care!"

Athena's glare would have silenced Achilles' war cry. Her voice sounded dangerously through Serena's entire being, she knew her mother had killed mortals for less and suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes,

"How dare you! I am one of the most powerful goddesses on Mount Olympus and I will not be reproached and denigrated by some juvenile, ungrateful, ignorant, little brat who'd do better to learn her place!"

Immediately Serena felt the cold marble underneath her sandals and found herself back at the entrance to the temple. She didn't know where her strength had come from, but she flew to her room and immediately collapsed sobbing on the bed. After a few hours Mina found her there.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Her voice filled with panic. Between sobs Serena cried,

"I…saw…my _mother_!"

She felt a comforting hand stroke her shoulder,

"Oh sweetie, did it really go that badly?"

Serena sobbed for a few more minutes, then stood up and walked over to her window. Through it she could see the market place of Athens. Suddenly everything about this city made her feel as though she was being suffocated. Her desire to get out surprised even her.

"Sere?"

Mina's voice asked from behind her. She turned around and told her everything that had happened that afternoon. Mina was shocked,

"So you actually said those things to her? A grown goddess?! I'm surprised you're still in one piece."

Serena shook her head,

"I know, I was dumb, but at the time it seemed like the only thing I could do, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were angry…and frustrated. You were only letting out emotions that you've kept bottled up since you were nine."

Serena smiled,

"Thanks for making me feel better."

Then she noticed what Mina was wearing,

"Why are you all dressed up?"

Mina blushed,

"There was a visiting prince in the temple today and I wanted to look my best."

Serena gave her a look, and she relented,

"I know, I know. I'm sworn to the goddess, but that doesn't mean I can't flirt with a young handsome prince!"

They both laughed and fell back on Serena's bed. They spent the rest of the day there talking and sharing secrets until it was dusk and both of them had fallen asleep. Dreams filled her head of her mother coming to her bedside and hugging her, telling her how sorry she was and how she wished she could have been there more. It was a pleasant dream, but it was rudely awakened by Serena being grabbed roughly by her arms and thrown out of the bed.

The hard floor coming into contact with her head made her somewhat disoriented. A harsh voice said to her,

"Servant girls belong on the floor!"

Gradually her eyes focused. There were five men in her bedroom and two were holding Mina. Mina's eyes were full of fear and she would have screamed if one of them hadn't gagged her. Serena then opened her mouth to scream, when one of the men grabbed her and held his hand over her mouth, muffling her calls. She was disgusted, his hand smelled and tasted of horses, dirt, and sweat. She was forced to resist the urge to throw up. The man holding her said,

"Can I keep this one as a prize, I know we're only supposed to steel Artemis's daughter, but this one's prettier!"

The man who looked to be in charge walked up to her and she met his eyes, glaring all she could at him.

He touched her chin and said,

"This one's got too much spirit. It's too dangerous, she'd give us away. Tie her up, gag her and leave her to be found in the morning. By then it will be too late and we'll have already set sail for Sparta!"

"But sir," one said,

"What about the legends? People say that Artemis's daughter is also the daughter of Athena the divine! What if by trying to ignite a war between Athens and Sparta we incur the wrath of the feared goddess?" The man scoffed,

"They can't be correct. And even if they are, we have Poseidon on our side! What could the goddess of war possibly do against the god of the sea's might?"

Serena tried to speak, but found her voice muffled by the man's hand. The leader turned to her and said,

"What was that?"

He nodded to the man and he released his hand. She looked him squarely in the eye and said,

"You shouldn't have said that. I know you're going to regret this. Athena's anger will be deadly and painful and you will beg for mercy on your knees like an animal before the end-"

She was cut off by the man swinging back his hand and slapping her across the face. It effectively knocked her to the floor.

Serena heard Mina whimper as she felt the sting on her cheek and tears flow from her eyes. The man shook his head,

"Such insolence from a servant girl." Another man said,

"Sir, do you think with such defiance, she could be Artemis's daughter?" He was gesturing to Serena. The man sneered,

"Certainly not. Just look at her clothes and also I think I know a worthless servant girl when I see one!" She looked up and glared at him, saying

"I am not-"

"-worthless?" He asked. He nodded to the men and before she could protest they quickly tied her and gagged her mouth. Then the leader whispered to the men,

"Come on, grab Athena's daughter quickly so we can get back home. I want to be spending as little time in Sparta as possible; we've risked too much to be caught by them."

Leaving Serena on the floor she watched helplessly as one of them swung Mina over their shoulder and carried her out of the room. Mina was shaking her head at her with panic and Serena tried to call out to her, but found it impossible. She lay back and cried miserably on the floor as she waited for her slaves to find her.

It had been an hour and she had finally stopped trying to get herself untied and was attempting to get some sleep when she suddenly heard a voice cry out,

"Serena! Oh goddess, Serena!"

Two hands started shaking her, trying to wake her up. She quickly opened her eyes and found Amy, one of the priestesses, looking worriedly at her. Her mind suddenly started to focus and she began to struggle to get free again.

"Help me out of these!" she gasped as the pain in her wrists came back as she pulled at her bindings. Amy's hands were shaking as she cut through the ropes. Serena rubbed her red wrist trying to get back her circulation. Amy rubbed her shoulder asking softly,

"Mistress? What happened?!"

Serena's head snapped towards the window and she hurriedly rushed over and looked out. In the distance she could see a ship's sails.

She turned back to Amy, and asked,

"How did you find me so quickly? It's the middle of the night." Amy looked down,

"Your mother visited me in a dream and commanded me to help you! She said you were in some sort of trouble."

Serena looked back at the boat in the distance,

"Amy, wake Luna. I doubt she'll be able to sleep well for a long time."

Serena closed her eyes as she heard Amy rush out of the room. She couldn't seem to get Mina's terrified face out of her head. She had been trying to tell Serena something, but it was muffled by the gag in her mouth. Anger filled Serena's entire body and she vowed on her grandfather Zeus's head that she would get Mina back.

Luna had been pacing in her chambers for twenty minutes without stopping. All the other attendants were standing against the wall of the room while Serena's servants were tending to her. Serena had just finished recounting the events to Luna earlier. Her impatience for her father to arrive was driving her crazy. Then she turned her head and saw everyone else stiffen as they all heard his voice sound off the walls of the temple's inner chambers.

"How could this happen?!" her father yelled.

"But milord-" a servant tried.

"Silence! I give you people one job! One! Watch over my daughter and make sure she is not harmed; and suddenly I have a rock thrown through my window with a note attached saying 'We have your daughter'. Well, the first thing I want to know is who was stupid enough to-"

His voice was cut off when he entered the room and saw Serena standing waiting for him. His face held great relief and he rushed up and held her in his arms very closely. Serena was shocked, but welcomed this open display of affection. He cupped her face in his hands and said,

"I thought you'd been taken. Thank the gods you were spared."

Then he hugged her again, but when he released her he saw the burn marks around her wrists. He immediately glared, and took in the sight of Luna's fear. His eyes roamed the room and said,

"What's happened here?"

A couple hours later it was Serena's turn to pace, as she did in her room. They'd explained what had happened to her father and he'd been just as angered when he'd learned that the men had captured Mina. After he'd questioned her on what they looked like and how they spoke everyone had agreed that the men had been from Sparta. A slave from the docks had even said he'd seen a ship waving a Spartan flag leave the harbor that morning with a blonde haired girl in tow.

Everything about this made Serena angry, and frustrated, and worried. She still couldn't get Mina's terrified face out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes there was her friend. And Luna terrified her as well. She's never seen her surrogate-mother look so old. She'd never wondered how old she was because it seemed like her youthful, beautiful presence would always be there, but ever since she'd been given the news it seemed as though she'd aged twenty years over the period of three hours.

Tears started to roll down her face as she felt unable to over come the feeling of helplessness. Her mind kept going back over the events. She tried to make herself angry with Sparta. The night was unfortunately becoming a blur, but some part of the men's speech was telling her they weren't from Sparta. She turned to hurry back to Luna's chambers when a maid appeared in her doorway, holding a goblet of warmed wine. She waved her away, but the girl was insistent,

"My lord, General Artemis insisted that you drink this to help your nerves."

Serena waved it away and said,

"Thank you, but I doubt I could sleep right now."

But the goblet was put in her face again as the servant said,

"Your father realized this and said that it would be alright. He said that Sparta will pay for its treachery and that he's gone to speak to the nobles of Athens. He also said he'd be back in the morning."

The servant then put the goblet on Serena's bed stand and bid her good night. Serena walked over to it and picked it up. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy and outside the window the moon was beginning to descend from the sky. She decided she could always speak to her father the next morning and took a large gulp of the wine. As the warm liquid calmed her stomach she put it down and fell into bed, instantly asleep.

When she awoke she saw it was nearly evening. Startled, she rushed out of her room and to Luna's chambers.

"Is my father here?"

She asked as soon as she rushed in. Luna looked over to her and walked over and squeezed her hand, whispering,

"Your father sent word that he is meeting with his lower generals. They see this as the perfect way to launch an attack against Sparta and prove their superiority in arms to all of Greece."

Serena didn't know if it was her imagination, but she thought there was a little anger traced into Luna's words. Serena looked up at her,

"I have to see my father right away!"

Luna looked into her eyes for a moment longer, then nodded and said,

"Take two of the guards and a maid with you."

Serena nodded and rushed out of the room. She reached Areopagus in an hour after finding two intimidating guards and her servant, Molly, to accompany her. After she was announced the hall grew silent. Her father had been speaking and gestured to her to follow him once he saw her.

"Daughter? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

He asked when they'd arrived in his chambers. Tears were welling up in her eyes when she said,

"Father? I don't think it was Sparta. Please, you can't go to war over just a theory, please. Just help me get Mina back and forget all this talk of war."

Her father's face changed from surprised, to angry.

"Do you think I can simply walk in there after talking for hours about how this war will raise our strength and say let's not do it, simply because my daughter asked me to?!"

Serena could hear his voice getting angry. She pleaded,

"Please father, I know this is a lot to ask, but if you begin fighting they win. They did this for the purpose of trying to get you and Sparta to go to war and if you do then they've won. I'm not saying I'm certain that it's not them. But unless you're forgetting, father, I am half-god. My intuition is strongly telling me that this is a mistake.

Now I'm not asking you to call off the war. I would never try that, all I'm asking, pleading, is that you give me a little time to bring you proof that Sparta is not behind this and that if I'm able to do that and bring Mina back, that you give some thought to breaking off this war."

Tears were streaming down her face as Artemis looked at her with compassion. He took her in his arms and said,

"What a willful, but brave daughter I have. Very well I will give you what you request. Nine days, otherwise, we go to war."

Serena nodded. Saying,

"Thank you, father. I shall try not to let you down!"

And she hurried out of his chambers and back to the temple. As soon as she did she went to her mother's golden statue in the middle of the acropolis and ordered all the surrounding people out of the room. She knew people were shocked, for she'd never so much as asked for a thank you when aiding the arriving pilgrims. Even though Serena held a powerful position in the city-state she'd never taken it upon herself to use it, until now. When the room was clear she looked up at her mother's statue, got on her knees and bowed to it and said,

"Mother? If you're listening, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about my actions yesterday. My words were un-called for and I sincerely regret them, but this isn't about that right now. As I'm sure you know my best friend, Mina has been kidnapped and…I need you mother. Please, can you visit me?"

Her mother's golden statue was silent for five minutes. Serena's spirit was growing restless, finally when she was about to give up, a warm hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Mother?"

She asked, looking up. But she found herself disappointed; for Luna, not Athena, was standing next to her. Luna's sad smile told her before she even spoke,

"She's not coming, is she?"

Luna nodded,

"I'm sorry, child. But her divineness is still cross at you for your words to her yesterday."

Serena nodded and stood up, then turned and said,

"How did you know about that?"

Luna's eyes filled with tears,

"The divine Athena visited me in a dream a little while ago and told me what happened and also told me to tell you that she knows you seek her aid in trying to stop this war. But she wishes me to tell you that it is not her pleasure that this war be stopped, for she senses it will be good for Athens' military."

Serena tried to understand,

"But all the men and people that will die from it-"

"Are a fair cost." Luna finished. She looked at Serena,

"As high priestess to the goddess of war, my feelings on such matters are the same as hers. And if this war brings my daughter back to me then all the better."

Serena shook her head,

"But how can that be how you feel, I don't care about a stupid, needless war. All I want is to get Mina home safely."

Luna frowned,

"But how can you not want Sparta to be punished for what its men did to you?"

Serena's eyes flashed at Luna,

"Believe me, I want the men who bound and gagged me punished, but I do not believe that they were from Sparta. By what they said I think they are just bandits who wish to start a war between Athens and Sparta for profit. I must stop them. Don't you understand?"

Luna stared at her for a few more minutes, then nodded and said carefully,

"I see. What do you need?"

Serena smiled.

They met again after a couple hours and fear was in Luna's eyes as she handed Serena the last piece of armor.

"I don't know if I should let you do this. What would your father say?"

Luna asked. Serena had just finished getting dressed in one of the Spartan armor suits taken from her father's artillery. The helmet was able to cover her hair and looking in the mirror she felt she looked passable for a boy.

"Well, what else is there to do? It's not like anyone's going to just let me go to Sparta when everyone seems to want war. And there's no time to try to convince father when the last boat is leaving with the tide in an hour."

Luna put a hand on her shoulder,

"You could let one of the guards do this, or someone else. Not you!"

Serena looked at her,

"Yes me! I'm the only one who knows what the men look like, and I'll be safe as long as no one knows I'm a girl. I know you're worried, but I'm doing this because I love your daughter like a sister and I'm not about to let you and her be torn apart because of me."

Luna gave her a hug,

"Stay safe, my child. May the goddess watch over you. And know that you go with the blessings of a high priestess."

Serena gave her a small smile,

"And I know that is no small thing. Don't worry, as the daughter of Athena reading old scrolls isn't the only thing I've learned in the temple."

Luna and she both knew that Serena could handle just about any weapon given to her. Another goddess-side of her showing through. With one last 'good luck' she disappeared out the window and headed through the streets to the harbor.

* * *

Serena awoke to the rhythm of the ores slowing to a stop. A hand roughly shook her shoulder saying,

"Chad! Get up! We've arrived."

Chad? She thought for a millisecond, then quickly remembered that was the name she'd chosen for herself.

"I'm up, I'm up. Are we in Sparta?"

She asked.

"Yes, and we've made good time. What with Athens on our tail soon we should start loading up our infantry for their attack."

Serena's ears picked up,

"I'd thought with the rumors circling Athens that Sparta would be already set for war to the east."

The captain's eyes turned to her,

"Don't believe all the rumors in Athens. Those people are willing to accuse us of starting a war with them, which we'd never thought of. We still need each other against Persia."

Serena nodded. It was as she thought, Sparta wasn't behind this. And in truth it made sense. Then something clicked in her head, and she realized that the abductors' accents were Persian. It made her all the more anxious to find these men and expose them before all Greece was put in danger. After going around the docks and asking dozens of people if a small ship with a girl had come within the past day she finally found someone who was able to tell her that they had headed to a shack on a hill not twenty miles north of the city. She thanked them with coins and bought herself a horse.

* * *

"I'm telling you the truth!"

She cried, in the manliest voice she could muster. She'd been standing in front of the most powerful general in Sparta, next to the king and was getting nowhere. He was giving her a doubtful look,

"You expect me to believe that Athens thinks that we are starting up a war with them?"

"Yes! That is what I've been trying to tell you, but we've got to hurry, for there isn't a lot of time."

His men laughed at her, and her rage was building inside of her. He scoffed,

"We'll not stop preparing for war against a country that will attack us all for the words of some common soldier."

Serena struggled not to roll her eyes, and said fiercely,

"Then you must hold yourself responsible for the lives taken in battle, for you do nothing to help your people against the Persian threat!"

And with that she jumped on her horse and rode off. What she didn't see was the general watching her ride off into the distance.

If no one will help me, I'll just save Mina myself, Serena thought determined. She rode for an hour or so and finally reached the hut. No horses were around it and she slowly, and quietly got off her horse. She swiftly approached the house and looked through the only window. Mina was tied to a chair, gagged and a blindfold over her eyes. She didn't see any sign of the men and so she slowly climbed through the window and landed softly on the ground. She rushed to embrace her friend,

"Mina! Oh, Mina thank the goddess you're alright!"

Mina's posture relaxed and Serena took off the gag. Mina burst out,

"Serena! I knew you'd come for me! Well, I didn't think it would be you personally, but you're here!"

Serena quickly cut the other binds holding Mina's hands. Once those were free Mina lifted her blind fold and they embraced a long while. It was after that that Mina noticed what Serena was wearing,

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Serena smiled at her and removed her helmet,

"I had to dress like a man in order to get here, oh Mina there's so much I want to tell you, but first we have to get you out of here!"

And she was about to cut Mina's binds that held her feet when Mina cried out,

"Sere, look out!"

And Serena was roughly grabbed again and held by two of the men from before. Another two grabbed Mina and held her to the chair. The same leader from before walked into the hut through the door and said,

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Strolling past Serena he circled her looking her up and down,

"It's the servant girl again, although in a much different outfit. Did she come all this way just to save her mistress? Such loyalty is honorable, but foolish."

She spit in his eye and earned another smack across her face. Through the tears she said, hatefully, "You've not won. I know what you're up to Persian! Sparta's army is right behind me and when they find you in a few minutes you will sincerely regret trying to ignite a war between Athens and Sparta in order to break down their defenses for Persia."

His face was shocked, then angry,

"How did you know that? And more importantly, who have you told?"

Serena's face was confident,

"Everyone! Athens, Sparta, the people. There will be no war, you've failed."

He eyed her for a long moment.

"I knew there was too much spirit in you. I should have killed you before in Athens."

Mina whimpered in fright, the man ignored her. He looked in Serena's eyes and said,

"She's bluffing. No one's coming. Let's kill her and send her body back to Athens in a Spartan ship and leave the other here. Then our mission will be complete."

He started to approach her with a dagger when the sound of hooves filled the air of the hut. One soldier looked out and was immediately killed by an arrow to the heart. Serena jumped as the Spartan general entered the hut. The men that followed him immediately surrounded the leader of the Persian men and the others. Serena and Mina were released and brought to the Spartan side. The Spartan general looked at her with mild surprise. He lifted one of her locks and examined it, then touched her face saying,

"I thought there was something different about you. I suspected you were telling the truth, but I needed to see it for myself. Also we intercepted one of his men in a ship holding a letter telling of their success. We've already sent it with an emissary to Athens explaining the situation."

The leader of the Persians glared at her. She smirked at him,

"I told you not to invoke the goddess of war's anger."

His glare only deepened. Serena turned to the Spartan general,

"What will happen to these men?"

She gestured to her former captors. The Spartan general sighed and said,

"Well, since they originally insulted Athens we'll send them there in chains as well as sending you and your mistress on your own ship home. We owe you our thanks for not letting us weaken ourselves against Persia."

He briefly bowed to Mina. Mina opened her mouth, and Serena knew she was about to say that she _wasn't_ Artemis's daughter, when Serena gave her a look that silenced her. No one else, but the general caught it and Serena saw it register in his eyes, but the Spartan general smiled at her, and she knew that her secret was safe. She grabbed Mina's hand and said,

"Come on…_mistress_, it's time to go home."

And, as her dreams that night would confirm, her mother was truly proud.


End file.
